Clearwater Animation
Clearwater Partners II LLC (doing business as Clearwater Animation) is a production company founded by Terry Ward and based in Clearwater, Florida, United States. The company works as a mostly-spin-off from Glass Ball Productions. They operate out of studios in the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Australia, China and Russia. History Production logo Dolphin (first logo) Their first logo is an ocean background with the city skyline from Clearwater, Florida. We see a dolphin jumping out of the ocean, and diving back in, which reveals the text: "CLEARWATER", rising from the ocean with the text: "ANIMATION" under it. The flare lightens the text, and the background turns to black, as the text turns to white, but the "CLEARWATER" text was half in water, and half out water. Waves (second logo) Their second logo is the word "CLEARWATER" coming out of water, only it stays half in water and half out of water. Portfolio Staff Commercial projects and clients *Coca-Cola *Pepsi *Mountain Dew *NBCUniversal *Disney *Warner Bros. *Clearwater Marine Aquarium *MCM Worldwide *Honda *Chevrolet *General Motors *Geo LTD. *Nike *Target *DreamWorks *YouTube *AnimationEpic *20th Century Fox *Ford Motor Company *Cartoon Network Studios United States *Clearwater Animation Austin (trading as El Cadaver Productions), founded in 2018, located in Austin, Texas. *Clearwater Animation New England, founded in March 2018, located in Boston, Massachusetts, United States. Formerly called Gladusaurus Productions Boston. *Clearwater Animation Florida, founded in August 2009, located at the Clearwater Animation headquarters in Clearwater, Florida, United States. **Clearwater Television, current form officially founded in January 2018. **Impact Animation Studios, founded in February 2018. **Imaginative, a label. **Greeny Phatom Productions LLC *Clearwater Animation Los Angeles, founded in January 2017, located at Los Angeles, California, United States. **Glass Ball Media, acquired from Glass Ball Productions in 2018. **DevilFish Studios, founded in 2014 as Libum Animation, split into DF Studios (animation) and DF Creative FX (visual effects) in 2015. The animation studio was acquired in March 2018, while it's visual effects counterpart was merged into CWA LA that same year. **''Labels:'' ***Shankar Animation ***Wonderful Neon Productions ***Comet Pictures, currently a label, founded in 1991, located in Los Angeles, California, United States. The company merged with Gladusaurus Productions Los Angeles into CWA in March 2018 and ever since then, Comet operated as a label. *Waterdrop Animation Studios, founded in 2018, located in Chicago, Illinois and New York City, New York, United States. Clearwater owns a small stake in the company. **Waterdrop Comics, a comic book division. They publish comics based on Clearwater's properties. International *Clearwater Animation Moscow, founded in 2015 and acquired in March 2018, located at Moscow, Russia. Also trading as Ginne. **Glass Ball Productions Moscow (Стакан Мяч производств Москва), founded in September 2015, located in Moscow, Russia. *Clearwater Animation Shanghai, founded in March 2018, located in Shanghai, China. Formerly called Gladusaurus Productions Shanghai. *Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions, founded in 2013, acquired in 2018, located in Newhouse, North Lanarkshire, UK. *Bounce Asset Partners I, L.P., founded in 1998, located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. **Bounce+, a visual effects and branding subsidiary. Category:Companies Category:Television production companies of the United States of America Category:Film production companies Category:Animation production companies Category:2009 Category:2009 establishments Category:2017 disestablishments Category:2018 establishments Category:2000s Category:2000s establishments